


Was it my Fault?

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'kidfic





	Was it my Fault?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'kidfic

Was it my Fault?

by Bluewolf

Daryl Banks pulled the blankets over his head in a futile effort to block out the sound of his parents arguing.

Why did they argue so much? He knew they loved each other. They enjoyed doing things together - well, they had - though now they had him to look after, at least one of them - usually his mother - had to stay at home to look after him. There were so many places parents couldn't take a young kid... and his Dad sometimes had to work late...

Was it his fault they argued so much?

Surely not... but he would never know.

 


End file.
